


If it's the last thing I ever do

by HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping



Series: I will make you proud [1]
Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone can finally be happy, Everyone is worried about Varian, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Moon!Varian, Varian is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping/pseuds/HelenF_AKA_Sucker_For_Fandom_Shipping
Summary: Varian finally found a way to set his father free, which almost cost him his life.





	If it's the last thing I ever do

**Author's Note:**

> School is hard on me. I wrote half of this fanfiction in English class. That's all I'm gonna say. 
> 
> Recently I got myself into Tangled: the Series fandom. It's so cool! Varian is my precious child! It's Varian's birthday today, so I decided to post this fanfiction today. 
> 
> It's my first fanfiction without LGBT+ relationships, also my first fanfiction not on musical fandom. I will still make musical fanfictions of course, but right now I want to make some father-son fanfictions on Fullmetal alchemist and Tangled.
> 
> I have a few more fanfictions about Varian, so if you are interested, stick around for a few days.
> 
> WARNING! IMPORTANT! I live in Ukraine, learn English only in school. Sorry if there are any mistakes.

He knew he made a lot of bad decisions, including hurting Rapunzel and her family. He thought that Rapunzel’s hair was the only way to set his father free, but he was wrong. 

After the royal family decided to give him a second chance, he started overworking himself even more. Rapunzel and his friends, even if he didn’t want their help, tried helping him.

They discovered more than they thought they would. Much more.

Varian held the power of the Moon. How crazy was that?

When the rocks tried attacking them again for some reason, Varian’s hair started glowing blue, and he was able to stop them.

If Rapunzel’s power didn’t break these rocks. Then his power might break them, he was more connected to this rocks than the golden-haired princess.

“Varian please! Think about it again! It’s too dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt!” The princess pleaded the young alchemist to think this through again. He planned to use his power to free his father, like he tried with Rapunzel’s hair.

“I agree with Blondie here. Varian, come on, I’m sure there is another way!” But Varian didn’t hear them, he knew there was no other way.

“I’m sorry princess. It’s the only way.” The short boy headed to his house, but was stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

“Varian I’m afraid that I can’t let you go. There is too much at stake.” To be honest nobody of them saw Cassandra that determined.

“Look I have to free my dad! I promised him! I promised!” He tried to get away from Cassandra’s firm grip, but she was strong.

“Varian please. Stay with us, I’m sure there’s another way, there’s always another way.” Rapunzel hugged the boy, as he stiffened in her arms.

“I-I’m sorry princess. For everything I did. I hope you will forgive me one day.” He pulled out some sleeping powder from his pocket and threw at them. 

As much as all of them tried to stay awake, they couldn’t fight the power of alchemy.

“V...Varian..please!”

With that all of them fell asleep.

Varian couldn’t lose time, he ran to his house and locked the door. His device to breaks amber-colored rock. 

He looked at his father trapped in this stone one last time, before leaning in, so his forehead was touching it.

“Don't worry dad. I will make you proud. If it’s the last thing I ever do. Whatever it might take, I will set you free.” A few tears escaped his eyes, before his sad look was replaced with determined one.

Considering his rather short hair, he was forced to find a way to connect it to machines the other way, than he did with Rapunzel.

He understood that he might die because of it. He knew the consequences. But he just didn’t care about that now, when he was so close to freeing his dad. He remembered all of the cold, lonely nights he spent here crying himself to sleep. All of the failed attempts to free his last family member. 

He remembered all of the agony he went through, and all of his doubts vanished.

He started the machine. At first he didn’t feel anything. But as his hair started to glow, and the machine started to take it’s power, a strong pain went through all of his being. The agony was overwhelming, all he could feel was pain. But it was nothing compared to his emotional pain, so he didn’t stop the machine. 

It was working! It was actually working! Despite everything, the stone started to crack, and some of the piece already fell off. But it was far from over.

Varian didn’t know how much more he could take it. He was already fading in and out of consciousness.

The darkness started consuming him, and the last thing he thought is:

I will make you proud….

\-----------

When Quirin woke up the he wasn’t aware of his surrounding. His vision was blurry and he couldn’t stand up at first. 

He tried to put himself together and try to understand what was going on.

When he tried to open his eyes again, even a little source of light hurt his head. 

Ok what was the last thing he remembered… Just thinking about it made his head hurt.

He remembered the rocks and….Varian.

It all hit him like a ton of bricks. He recalled how his son made some experiments on these rocks, how he saved Varian, how terrified and lost Varian looked when he promised to get help, he remembered his last consciousness minutes. 

Just remembering his son gave him a sudden rush of power. He jolted awake and looked around. He was in his son’s basement, amber-like rocks laying all around him, broken.

But it wasn’t possible, who and how was able to break these. 

He noticed that the letter he wrote for his son was still in his hands. It was meant for Varian, but it seemed he didn’t need it now, he was free and he will be able to tell his son everything he wrote in person.

He looked around, his son’s laboratory was a total mess. Lots of chemicals and tools were laying around. A lot of paper scattered everywhere. 

But the first thing he noticed though was a drawing of a flower that looked almost exactly as the flower he used to save his son many years ago. The moonflower.

He turned around and that’s when he saw it. Some sort of machine was stuck in the remaining rocks, it seems it didn’t work because it was out of power. 

When he approached it, he saw a small figure lying on the floor beside it. He didn’t want to believe that it was his son, but it was obvious to anyone that it was indeed him.

“Varian!” As fast as he could he ran to his side and scooped the small boy in his arm. He thought he might be hallucinating, but Varian’s blue streak of hair was glowing dully. His expression full of pain and his body tense even when he was out cold. 

He was barely breathing.

“Nonononono. Come Varian please wake up.” Quirin was desperate, his son… His son was particularly dying in his arms and there was nothing he could. He wanted to tell his son so much. He wanted to try to be a better father for the boy.

The boy who was brighter than the sun, and the boy who was more intelligent than any of them. The boy who is always trying his best to impress his father and help other people. 

The same boy who was on the edge between life and death.

Quirin hugged the boy and cried. He didn’t want to let go.

When he opened his eyes to look at his son, he noticed that there was something in his hand.

It was a letter for him. Quirin could hardly believe that his son knew that he was risking his life to save him, but still did it anyway. 

As much as he didn’t want to, he read the letter nevertheless.

‘Dad,  
If you are reading this, then my plan worked. And you are finally free. After so much searching I found a way to do it. I think I understand at least some things that you tried to hide from me. Like, the thing about the moonflower. It’s crazy really, but it’s powers are incredible. That’s the way I managed to break these rocks. If you are interested, the machine used my powers to break it. But as you probably can see, not without a cost. I probably won’t be able to survive it, but I don't regret it if it means that you are free.

All I want to say now is that, I’m really sorry. For everything. I always make things a mess, and I always embarrassed you. You don't even have a slightest idea what I did, while you were encased. You will never forgive me. Ask princess Rapunzel what I’m talking about. I hurt and disappoint people.

I just wanted you to be proud of me. I hope one day you can forgive me.

I’m sorry.’

The letter was strained with tears, and as the letter progressed the handwriting got shakier and shakier.

Quirin’s heart shattered into million pieces. He never saw how his son really felt like, he never paid enough attention to him. But the boy still sacrificed himself just to save the man, who barely acknowledged him.

“V..ria..!” There where faint voices outside the house, but Quirin didn’t hear them. All he could think about is this stupid letter and his son.

“Varian!! Are you here?!” The voices now where just above them. And that voice...It was familiar.

“Varian please! Don't…” a blond girl barged into the basement. Her words stuck in her throat, as she saw unctuousness Varian in Quirin’s arms.

The princess covered her mouth in shock , sadness and guilt drowning her. 

“What’s the matter blondie? Don't tell me..” Eugene fell silent just like Rapunzel followed by Cassandra.

None of them said a word. Princess just approached a pair and kneeled down. 

“I’m so sorry, but I couldn’t stop him. He too stubborn for his own good.” Tears welled up in her eyes. 

Quirin just nodded in return.

All of them sad near Varian, none of them sure what to do. It’s not like there was any sort of magic that could heal him.

“Right now, more than ever I wished for my hair to get it’s healing power back. But the last time I tried it didn’t work.” Her voice cracked a few times, before she started crying. Eugene let her cry on his shoulder.

Cassandra approached his table and looked at the drawing of the flower. It was a beautiful drawing. She picked it up and examined it. Her breath hitched a little as she turned it over.

“Rapunzel! Look!” The blond girl turned around and took the paper from her friend. She couldn’t believe it.

“It can’t be. It’s the Healing Incantation. But..It’s changed.” She looked over to Varian. His blue streak was barely glowing. The bags under his eyes where even bigger than two minutes ago.

Quirin looked just broken. He looked at princess with hopeful eyes. This thing, was his last hope.

“I’ll try. I hope this works.” She wrapped Varian in her hair and looked at him one last time, before reading the song.

“Flower gleam and glow,  
Lead me through the dark,  
Help me if I’m lost,  
Tell me what’s wrong, what’s right.” 

After first verse Rapunzel’s and Varian’s hair stayed glowing.

“Heal the pain in heart,  
Shield from cruel world,  
Guide those who need route,  
Tell me what’s wrong, what’s right.

What’s wrong, what’s right.”

That was an impressive song. Rapunzel removed her hair, and all of them looked expectantly at Varian, who seemed much better.

He slowly opened his eyes. “D...Dad?” Quirin and all of them hugged the poor boy. He really thought he might suffocate.

The tears of sorrow where now replaced with tears of joy. 

Not quite understanding the situation yet, the boy just hugged back, not questioning it. Everyone was happy, so he was happy too.

When everyone pulled away, it finally hit him. “Dad! You are free!” Varian hugged his father again.

To be honest, Quirin never felt more relieved than right now. His son was safe and fine, and that was all that mattered to him now.

“Never scare me like that again Varian.” The rest of the team decided to give Quirin and Varian some alone time.

“I hope I made you proud.” Varian laughed dryly, pulling away.

Quirin patted his son’s head and smiled sadly. “Maybe even if I can’t show it, I love you Varian. More than anything. I was always proud of you. Maybe not always for your inventions, but for your stubbornness, intelligence and loyalty. Never forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
